SPHINX Rising
SPHINX Rising is the third episode of Season 5 and the overall fifty-eighth episode of The Venture Bros. Synopsis After accidentally thwarting an O.S.I. sting operation, Gary posts a request on Guildlist to recruit new members into S.P.H.I.N.X. However, his posting attracts the attention of three of S.P.H.I.N.X.'s original members: the ninja Wind Song, snake and fire expert Diamond Backdraft, and the original S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander, who is trying to reunite with his old lover The Countess, whose strengthsuit is now used by Hank. Hank chooses the codename "Destiny" (which Dr. Venture and Hatred both think is a stripper Hank has fallen in love with). The three original S.P.H.I.N.X. members are trying to go out in a blaze of glory knowing that the cyanide chips in their brains will soon activate. Meanwhile, the Monarch and Dr. Mrs. the Monarch infiltrate the Venture compound posing as "Beaver Inspectors" who are there to to prevent an infestation of beavers, while planting explosives, but afterwards the Monarch discovers a photo in one of Venture's scrapbooks of himself as a child playing with Dr. Venture, a meeting he cannot remember. Hatred has a heart to heart with Dean, who he suspects is cutting himself, and Dean alludes that he has discovered the truth about his cloning. Finally, S.P.H.I.N.X. headquarters on the Venture Compound is destroyed, along with the flying base, leaving Gary homeless and without an organization. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred, Hunter Gathers, The Monarch, Commander * [[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: 21, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Shoreleave * [[wikipedia:Tim_Meadows|'Tim Meadows']]: Wind Song * [[wikipedia:Larry_Murphy_(actor)|'Larry Murphy']]: Diamond Backdraft, Man in Robe First Appearances * Beaver Inspectors (The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch in disguise) * "Destiny" (Hank Venture in a female strength suit) * Diamond Backdraft * Guildlist * Long Division * Short Division * S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander * The Countess * Wind Song Connections to Other Episodes [[The Invisible Hand of Fate|''The Invisible Hand of Fate]] * S.P.H.I.N.X. was originally introduced in a flashback to the Pyramid Wars of 1987 in the Season 3 episode [[The Invisible Hand of Fate|''The Invisible Hand of Fate]].'' [[Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel|Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel]] * New S.P.H.I.N.X. was first revealed in the Season 4 episode [[Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel|''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel]].'' ''[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|'What Color is Your Cleansuit?]]'' * New S.P.H.I.N.X.--including their headquarters on the Venture Compound, their arsenal, and The Mighty Khafra--was left entirely to Gary when the rest of the team returned to the O.S.I. in the Season 5 premiere What Color is Your Cleansuit? Cultural References [[wikipedia:Dune_(franchise)|Dune]] * Gary refers to the sandworms of Arrakis and the protagonist of Dune, Paul Atreides/Muad'Dib. [[wikipedia:G.I._Joe:_A_Real_American_Hero_(1985_TV_series)|G.I.Joe: A Real American Hero]] (1983-1986)' * The members of S.P.H.I.N.X. are analogous to the members of Cobra, the terrorist organization which opposed G.I. Joe: ** S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander parallels Cobra Commander ** The Countess parallels The Baroness ** Wind Song parallels Storm Shadow ''[[wikipedia:Scooby-Doo|'Scooby-Doo']] * The Monarch calls their "Beaver Inspector" disguises Scooby-Doo masks. [[wikipedia:Shōgun (novel)|''Shōgun]]' (1975)' * Dean is seen reading a copy of the bestselling 1975 James Clavell novel [[wikipedia:Shōgun (novel)|''Shōgun]]. The book gives an account of the rise of a ''daimyō'' (feudal lord) in 1600s Japan, similar to the rise of Gary as leader of SPHINX in this episode. [[wikipedia:Star_Wars|''Star Wars]] * Brock takes his crossbow away from Gary, causing Gary to lament that it made him feel like a Wookiee. When Brock gives it back to him at the end of the episode, he tells him "...You work it like a Wookiee.", which makes Gary smile. [[wikipedia:That's_So_Raven|That's So Raven]]' (2003-2007)' *When annoyed with Gary for ruining the O.S.I.'s infiltration of Long Division, Shore Leave says "That's so Raven." '''The Cosby Show'' (1984-1992)' * Wind Song's casual outfit, particularly his garish sweater, is a reference to Cliff Huxtable's attire on [[wikipedia:The_Cosby_Show|''The Cosby Show]]. [[wikipedia:The Cure|'The Cure']], "Kyoto Song" (1985) * When The Monarch comments on the texture of his mask, he quotes lyrics from the chorus of "Kyoto Song" by The Cure: "It's so smooth, it even feels like skin! It tells me how it feels to be new." Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) usually has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. There is no such credit in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:Article stubs